


radical (texting fic)

by kageshoyous



Category: IT - Stephen King, IT 2017
Genre: B), Fanfiction, Gc Fic, IT - Freeform, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Losers club - Freeform, No Plot, Pining, Reddie, Stenbrough, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Texting, benverly - Freeform, gc, idk how to tag, i’m rly bad, losers club texting, lots of pining, my first story, overdone texting fic, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-04-19 08:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageshoyous/pseuds/kageshoyous
Summary: a texting groupchat between the losers B) kinda ib the number neighbourhood of seven fic tehe neways. this is my first fic lol
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	1. the nicknames

3:24 am

richie: gUYSSJRJHF

bill: ???

richie: u can chANGE OTHER PEOPLES NAMES ON THE GROUP NOW 

Stanley: Oh no

richie changed Stanley’s name to ‘birb boy!’ 

birb boy: What does that even mean 

eddie: someone take his phone

richie changed ‘eddies’ name to ‘eds!’

eds: ok one: don’t call me that  
two: it’s three in the morning 

richie changed ‘richies’ name to ‘hot stuff’

hot stuff: go away eds 

eds: either go to sleep or turn down ur fucking brightness in tryibg to sleep 

birb boy: Tryibg 

bill: you guys had a sleepover without us brb crying

hot stuff: u act as if i didn’t see ur snapchat story from t w o minutes ago with stanley watching aladdin 

beverly changed ‘beverlys’ name to ‘mom’

mike: i’m not even gonna deny it 

mom: all of u go to sleep 

hot stuff: u hypocrites omg beverly ur literally watching brooklyn 99 with savannah rn i saw ur snapchat story too bitch 

mom: i’m mom 

mom: ur son

mom: fuck :) off :)

8:44am

ben: good,,morning??

ben: why were all of u awake omg 

ben: get up i miss u all 

mom: omg ily

ben: ily too 🥰

mom: changed ‘ben’s name to softie!

softie: wake up 

eds: wanna see something funny 

hot stuff: what’s funny is how u haven’t changed ur name back even though you said u hate eds?

eds: no

eds sent a photo! richiedroolingwithateddybear.jpeg

hot stuff: delet this 

mom: when richie is kinda baby

mike: he’s,,baby?? for once???

hot stuff: shut up mikey 

hot stuff changed ‘mike s’ name to mikey!

mikey: lousy nickname but go off ig


	2. the plan

2:33pm

softie: ok since everyone’s hanging out

softie: mike n i were wondering who wants to come over to his place 

mikey: to the barn 

mikey: movie night???

hot stuff: YES 

hot stuff: BILL DOENST HAVE A NICKNAME YET 

hot stuff changed bills name to ‘billiam’!

billiam: hh ok

billiam: also ya i’m down for a movie which one thou?

eds: i’ll go too 

mikey: ok if ur coming pls speak now or forever hold ur peace 

eds: me

hot stuff: me

softie: i am :)

mom: me toooo

birb boy: Sure probably. 

billiam: gotta ask !

mikey: today 4pm. be there w a snack n blankets >:) 

billiam: mike what movie :p

mikey: decide when y’all get here ok !

softie: m already here, bev is too :)

mom: hurry up borings 

hot stuff: r00d

mom: no u 

hot stuff: leave 

birb boy: Why are you like this

hot stuff: smo get stanley to type c00ler B)

eds: i volunteer bill 

eds: stan only listens to him 

birb boy: Not true. 

eds: mhm-

billiam: leave eddie >:( 

birb boy: Ya leave eddie-

eds: smh i’m being bullied 

billiam: ok and 

hot stuff: stay away from my eds D:

billiam: ;)

hot stuff: exit 

eds: wh 

richie & bill 

trashmouth: STOP UR OBVIOUS 

billy boy: UR MORE OBVIOUS 

billy boy: oH eddie hold my hand cause u look cold don’t want ur mama to be mad !1!1!1!!1

trashmouth: not funny D:

billy boy: yes funny :D


	3. the arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone goes to mikes :) kinda pining

4:02pm 

mikey: 3/7 losers 

hot stuff: make that 5/7

eds: we’re almost there richie is texting n driving so uh 

eds: we gon die 

mom: dramatic little bitch 

mom: ily 

eds: ,,,, :o

mikey: 5/7

birb boy: Do I go to the back?

billiam: wait i’ll come walk u :)

birb boy: Oh okay :)

mom: inch resting 

softie: everyone is almost here uwu !! 


	4. the evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has no plot tbh skdjhdfh

takes place after they all hang out 

3:34pm

eds: i 

eds: RICHDHD fuckin stole my hoodie 

eds: i’ll kiss u richie 

hot stuff: what 

hot stuff: um eds ????

eds: kill*

eds: i meANT KILL CALM URELE

birb boy: Yeah ok we get it

billiam: stan sksksjdh

birb boy: :,)

8:43pm

mikey: hi i’m bored

mom: hi bored i’m beverly 

mikey: i love u but no 

mom: m sorry uwuwu

softie: :D

mom: omg hi ben uwu 

mikey: yes i’m gonna jus, leave 

billiam: i second that

10:58pm

hot stuff: m bored

eds: then get off facetime then bitch

hot stuff: i’ll kiss u ;) ;)

hot stuff: oh sorry!1!2! kill******

eds: literally sTOP IM HANGINGUP

mom: my god the one time i don’t mute my phone

mikey: my goodness jsjdhd

softie: goodnight guys!! 

mom: gnight love !

birb boy: Goodnight everyone!

billiam: goodnight stanley :))

birb boy: (:

eds: inch resting 

billiam: leave u oblivious bitch 

eds: wdym 

billiam: exactly


	5. stenbrough chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m sorry it’s supa late tehe

4:33am

bill & stanley

Cutest: stan :))

pretty boy: Bill (:

Cutest: so yknow how m visiting yall just for summer 

stabby my love: Yeah :( 

Cutest: we’re moving back!

Cutest: georgie’s having a harder time in private school plus we were still living w our grandparents so

Cutest: we’re moving back in the end of summer break :)

pretty boy: Omg :,D

Cutest: pls don tell the others is gonna be a surprise i just can’t keep anything from u ansbdbdhw

pretty boy: Ah OK. 

pretty boy: Why’re you up bill

Cutest: just thinkin

Cutest: about u :)

bill immediately regretted that. he frantically tapped his phone but it already went through. he saw the read notification then:

pretty boy: Oh 

pretty boy: Um was that a joke haha

bill didn’t wanna fuck up his chance with the boy but he didn’t have the guts. 

Cutest: yeah haha :)) 

pretty boy: Oh OK :)

Cutest: goodnight stanley <3

pretty boy: Sweet dreams Bill <3


	6. operation reddie

2:23am

hot stuff: can i go to someone’s 

mikey: wh

mikey: it’s 2

hot stuff: please mikeyyyyy

mikey: i cant sorry rich i’m getting early to help w the farm so i needa sleep

mom: dummy shoulda slept at 11 instead of TWO

hot stuff: pls-

mom: sorry rich <3 my dad would freak 

hot stuff: IS ANYONE AWAKE

eds: u cant come over it’s 2

hot stuff: jokes on u i’m omw 

eds: bruh

billiam: inch resting 

eds: literally choke

softie: r00d!!

eds: sorr ben <3

softie: goodnight guys skskfjf <333

mom: imma head out <3

hot stuff: i fucking bet they’re facetiming 

mom: i’m not gonna deny–

birb boy: Y’all sleep I swear to god 

billiam: ya sleep l0sers 

billiam: ly all gnight 

hot stuff: eds i’m serious pls look out ur window 

eds: OH MY FCUK WHY

eds: i’m opening the window 

mom: why do we put up with them 

birb boy: Oblivious bitches 

eds: wdym

billiam: DUMBASS MY GOD SKDHHGH

hot stuff: don’t bully my ed’s 

eds: hh

eddie & bill

eddster: BILL HES GONNA KILL ME JEKDHDHH

big bill: HAHAAHAH

operation reddie  
2:58am

bill: eddiesgaypanic.jpeg 

beverly: HAHAJSJHF

birb boy: Oh my god


	7. bills—?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just fyi this is taken place in summertime :)

4:55pm

softie: bill!!

big bill: yes??

softie: ur 

mikey: going 

mom: AWAY PARTY

mikey: BEV UR ONLY SUPPSOED TO SAY ONE WORD 

eds: and i wasn’t apart of this arrangement 

eds: riot

hot stuff: rt B)

mom: stanley hunny ur awfully quiet 

birb boy: I was showering 

hot stuff: making out with bill*

eds: u make out with bill, chee? :0

hot stuff: hfjyjyhth

big bill: wow richie i’m flattered but 

hot stuff: sgut yp 

birb boy: Is he okay lmao

mom: u never denied richies correction 

stanley & bev

stanny: U know?

Mama bear: yes ur obvious babes

stanny: Damn 

Mama bear: <3333

stanny: <33


	8. “chee”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short !!

dumass richie <3 : he called me cHEE OKFJRNTBT

buzz buzz bev: oh my god

dumbass richie <3 : wHAT IM

buzz buzz bev: nono it’s cute hahahshshdh 

dumbass richie <3 : also stanley is so clues lmaooo

buzz buzz bev: he’s not the only one

dumbass richie <3 : wdym 

buzz buzz bev: gOOD N I G H T


	9. richie left asf

nicknames:  
richie: hot stuff   
eddie: eds   
stanley: birb boy   
bev: mom  
ben: softie   
bill: billiam 

5:34am  
hot stuff: i’m bored 

mom: i thought u were at eddies 

hot stuff: no i left this morning cause i knew his mom would get mad 

mom: aww

hot stuff: shut up why’re u up

mom: on ft

hot stuff: with whom 

softie: me asf 

hot stuff: BENSNDH never say thta again it doesn’t suit u at all

hot stuff: also 

hot stuff: ;)

mom: shut UPSKDN


End file.
